Memories
by Tabberz
Summary: What happens when 19 year old Teddy Lupin, gets hit in the face by not one, but two bludgers? Secrets his father had keept from his loved ones ever so precasiously, suddenly come tumbling into the limelight.
1. The Accident

Teddy Lupin flew through the air as fast as he could. Only one thing in the world was on his mind. The golden snitch. His eyes darted from player to player, from sky to ground seeking the infamous little golden ball. A twinkle of gold in the corner of his right eye told him exactly where to look. He dived.

"Look at Lupin! I think he's seen the snitch!" Commentator Lee Jordan yelled. Sure enough, when Lupin pulled out of his dive, he clasped the golden snitch in his hand.

The team cheered. The Wasps had beaten the Tornado's 350-60. The crowd got up. Some people were cheering, others grumbling and of course money exchanging hands,

Teddy flew high in the air, flying in looping to show his excitement, he was how ever too high off of a victory to notice two bludger flying right into him, until it was too late.

"Teddy look out!" Lee Jordan screamed. Teddy turned just in time to receive a face full of bludger.

The sickening crack had the whole crowd stopped, and the Wasps, Tornados and all their fans alike watching in horror as the now bright pink haired boy fell motionless to the ground

Harry Potter had been cheering with everyone else when he heard only what could have been the breaking of bones. He turned just in time to see the bludgers fly off. Then he looked at the player who had been it.

His heart clenched then dropped to his stomach. It had been his godson Teddy. He was now free falling, full speed ahead into the crowd. Harry raced onto the field.\

"TEDDY!" He screamed. Then his senses kicked him. "_ERESTO MOMENTUM!" _The limp body of Teddy Lupin fell slower and slower to the ground until he landed safely in his godfathers arms.

"Well don't just stand there!" Harry yelled exasperated. "Someone called St. Mungo's! Oi!" Harry yelled to a coach "I'm gonna need a healer over here, to stabilize him till he can go to Mungo's"

The coach stared in awe at who was addressing him, then he realized what was being said and ran to get a healer. Harry held the boys head in his arms, trying to stop the blood flow.

"Teddy," He whispered in the unconscious boy's ear "What the hell have you gotten us into?"


	2. Little Potters

The last thing Teddy remembered was two bludgers. There target? Well, apparently it was his face.

He remembered his hair color changing to bright pink, which it did whenever he was shocked or surprised whether he wanted it to or not. What he remembered most was the pain. He saw the bludgers then heard a sickening crack. Then he had felt an excruciating pain where his nose and cheek bones where. The world had, to Teddy's eyes, gone fuzzy, gray, and then black

When the healers from Mungo's arrived, they had all agreed the best thing to do was move Teddy immediately using muggle means of transportation, saying that magical transportation might agitate his wounds even more. All Harry could do was nod. The healer who had been talking to him, Edgar, never actually looked in Harry's eyes, he had been too busy staring at his forehead. The Captain and Coach of the Wasps came over to Harry after Edgar had left to help transport Teddy.

"Mr. Potter what are you doing here? Is there something I can help you with? I'm Andrew Bronson." He said this all rather fast, much to Harry's dismay.

"I was here for Teddy …" Harry started, until Bronson interrupted him.

"Teddy, eh? He's a fine played, played for Gryffindor right? Bit small though. Good seeker, not the best though, could use some training. Bit young. Why the head Auror would take of work to watch him play I have no idea though."Bronson rattled, more thinking allowed to himself then trying to actually hold a conversation with Harry.

"He's my godson - -" Harry started again.

"He's your godson really? I didn't know you had a godson. My wife would have told me, always reading those tabloids. Writes 'em too. Good journalist. If you don't mind me saying so myself. Though I'm sure someone would have said something. Where are his parents? I've never heard him mention them, I've never seen them either."

" They died fighting voldemort I've been caring for him with the help of his grandmother since I was seventeen," Harry said "And please don't interrupt me" he added to the all too eager looking Bronson. "As I was trying to, I took of work to see Teddy play because this match would determine who goes to the World Cup, Teddy begged me to go. I haven't been to a match in ages. "

"You- Know –who eh? Poor boy. Of course that's how your parents died huh Potter?

"His name is Voldemort, don't act like that he's not coming back." Harry said to Bronson, Bronson had shivered at the mention of Voldemort. "Yes that's how my parents died too. Died fighting. If you could excuse me I have to go, get my children and go to 's. Nice meeting you." Harry told Bronson, glad for an excuse to leave.

"Of course Mr. Potter. Goodbye. I can' believe I just talked to Harry Potter" Bronson yelled glee fully as Harry turned around, and walked away

Harry quickly walked through the stands looking for his children. At the time leaving them to themselves in order to help his godson seemed like a good idea. But now that he thought about it, it seemed to be one of his dimmer ideas. Sure enough, when he reached them, all three were engaged in a wrestling match.

"GIVE IT BACK JAMES!" He heard his daughter Lily yell, from what seemed was in between her two older brothers. Harry saw James' arm, reach around her, to his younger brother. Lily yelled again

"AL, GIVE IT BACK!"

Harry chuckled, and then intervened.

"OI!" Harry yelled. All three young Potters stopped rolling in the ground.

"Come here." Harry said sternly.

James, Albus and Lily Potter, picked themselves up of the ground and came to stand in front of their father. Harry looked at his children James was the oldest at fourteen and looked exactly like his name sake. He had the same messy black hair, hazel eyes, and glasses. Unfortunately he also had the same arrogant troublemaker's attitude. Next was Albus. He looked exactly like his father. The twelve year old had messy black hair and brilliant green eyes hidden behind glasses like his brothers. He had an even temperament and a need to help others. Albus had however lucked out while his brother and sister had been named after his late grandparents, he had been named after his father's favorite and until twenty years ago, least favorite teacher. Then Harry turned to Lily. Lily was the youngest at ten years old. She also had a striking resemblance to her namesake. Lily was the only one with red hair like her mum's side of the family, and her dad's mum. She had the same bright green eyes as her father and brother. Lily however was like neither of her brothers. She was mischievous but also kind, and had little tolerance for meanness, except of course, when it came to her brothers, but even then she only teased.

"What happened?" Harry asked. The world may have exploded. Lily, James and Albus, all started telling their own version of the story and each of them interrupted each other with shouts of 'LAIR' and 'That's NOT what happened'.

"OI!" HARRY yelled again. The youngest potters stopped bickering.

"Lily, what happened?" After several interruptions, Lily finally got her story across, James had token her Wasps pin, with Teddy's number on it and started playing monkey in the middle with Albus, for it.

"Hey dad, where's Teddy?" James asked. Harry sighed, he had hoped to resolve this, and then pop home to get Ginny and tell them all together what happened. But that wasn't going to happen.

"Teddy's at St. Mungo's. Let's go."


	3. St Mungo's Part 1

**Thank you to Send-it-on for reviewing that really made my day! I do realize that I made some spelling mistakes and stuff. I tend to do that a lot. Please review and if you are not American please give me some foreign phrases because I don't know any.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I do**

Ginny Potter sat in her kitchen waiting. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to see her husband and children before going to bed. This however, did not seem to be the plan. She turned her head to look out the window and saw something that she shouldn't have. A stag.

The silvery patrounus pounced through the open window and landed in front of Ginny. To honest Ginny was scared. She knew harry would only send a patrounus if something was seriously wrong. She shivered as she heard her husband's voice coming out of the patrounus.

"Ginny, we're at Mungo's," Ginny sighed at least they were somewhere safe. Then her stomach clenched. Why were they at Mungo's?

"It's Teddy." The silver stag vanished. Leaving Ginny speechless.

_Oh Teddy._

Harry sat outside the door of Teddy's room waiting for the healers to come. James was, for once, playing nicely with his brother, a game of exploding snap. Lily was reading a comic book.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to find his wife running toward him. Before he could say anything, he was being crushed by Ginny.

"Ginny," harry mumbled, while trying desperately to breath "Let go."

"Sorry." Ginny mumbled.

"It's okay."

"Hey mum!" James said bounding over to give his mother a fleeting hug.

"Hi, James, Al, Lily. How was the game?" She asked as her other two children came and hugged her.

All three of them started talking at once.

"It was great! There was this one goal.."James was saying while lily told her "that's not actually what HAPPENED. All Albus said was "They tried to cheat."

"What do you mean al?" Harry asked his youngest son.

":The other team, they tried to cheat." Al told him sincerely.

"How so?"

"The bludgers, they hit them at Teddy after he won, and right before he got the snitch. After he got the snitch I saw tghem curse the bludger." Al explained. To him this was all very obvious.

Harry was speechless. He was angry. Teddy was like his own son, he had helped Andromeda rasie him since he was seventeen. And when she died Harry had let Teddy move in with him. It was like someone had hurt one of his own children. Everyone who was wise knew not to mess with Harry Potter family. That was like doing and unforgivable curse.

"Harry?" Ginny asked softly. He turned to her. She was looking at his hands, he looked down too. Harry Potter was actually shaking with rage.

"Harry?" Ginny asked again. He looked at her. "The Healer wants to speak with us."

"James, take your brother and your sister, go to the fifth floor, to the tea shop." Harry said.

"No I want to stay." James pouted.

"Now James!" Harry snapped angrily. James was taken back. Harry hardly ever got angry let along at his own children.

"C'mon al, lily lets go upstairs." James mumbled. The three of them left.

"Mr…. Potter? Harry?"


	4. St Mungo's Part 2

**Sorry I haven't done anything in a while I just started my first week of high school on Sept. 6 so bear with me. I was too busy to type, but know it's one in the morning on a Saturday so here I am! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. If you don't I suggest you learn it. I'm not JK Rowling, if I was that would be reeeeaaaaallllly cool but I'm no sooooo…..**

"Mr.—Potter? Harry?"

Harry turned his head to the left to see who had spoken. It was a petite brown haired woman, who seemed _very_ familiar.

"Katie?" Harry asked astounded. The woman's face brightened considerably.

"I didn't think you'd remember," Katie gushed. "I'm sorry about Teddy though." She added sincerely now. Harry's heart sunk. So there was nothing to be done for Teddy.

"Thanks." Harry murmured. He looked at the floor in distress. He felt an arm slip around his waist. It was Ginny, he returned to favor to her. Everything about her was comforting to him right now.

"The head healer wants to see you now." Katie said turning and walking into the room located almost immediately on their right. As she walked away, Harry noticed a rig on the fourth finger of her left hand.

"Katie's married." He commented "I wonder to whom."

"Isn't it obvious?" Ginny teased "Oliver Wood."

The room was clean. It reminded Harry of one time when Dudley had tripped on his racing bike and Petunia – too busy to bother dropping harry of somewhere - had rushed them to the emergency room.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, I'm Doctor-slash-Healer Jack Leathers. I'm covering Teddy's Case." Leathers said as he shook both their hands.

"How can you be both a doctor and a healer?' Harry asked. It seemed odd combining a muggle and magical profession, but it might be just what Teddy needed. Something odd.

"I went to muggle America, to a school called the University of Michigan, and studied medicine and neurology and then came back to London to study to become a healer. My father was a muggle doctor and my mother was a healer you see. Both their jobs had a very captivating hold on my form the time I was young." Leathers explained to a very confused Ginny and Harry.

"So let's talk about Teddy," Leathers said, moving right along. "We were able to repair his broken bones, and other injuries, which were quite extensive. Broken cheekbones, broken nose, skull fractured in several places. His brain however -" While the doctor talked Harry recalled something he had learned a long time ago.

"Neurology. That's the study of the brain right?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Leathers replied. "Something very curious has been going on with Teddy's brain.

"What?" Harry asked. He was desperate.

"It seems to be - replaying – how do I say this? Memories."


	5. The Hitch

**HELLO MY LITTLE GUMDROPS! I HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY AND IF YOU DON'T THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL READING? OK SO I KNOW THERE ARE NOT A LOT OF CHAPTERS HERE THIS STORY TAKE MORE THOUGHT THEN MY OTHER STORY '****DINNER WITH THE DURSLEYS'**** WHICH YOU SHOULD READ. I ALSO HAVE SCHOOL HOMEWORK AND GOLF TEAM PRACTICE SO WEEKENDS ARE MY ONLY FREE TIME AND I'M GIVNG IT ALL TO YOU! SO ENJOY, BE HAPPY, AND DON'T GET DEAD! **

"Memories?" Harry asked, completely stunned beyond belief. "Like first day of school, first time I rode a bike memories?"

"Yes, something like that." The doctor said nervously.

"What do you mean 'something like that' Ginny hissed advancing on Leathers. Harry held back her arms.

"Well—"Leathers paused. "There's a hitch." Harry let go of Ginny's arms. At first he was quite, and then his senses kicked in.

"A HITCH? A HITCH? OF COURSE THERE'S A HITCH? WHY NOT? HE'S ALREADY IN A FREAKING COMA SO LET'S ANOTHER PROBLEM ON TOP OF THAT FOR US TO DEAL WITH?" Harry yelled in hysterics.

"The memories aren't his!" Leathers blurted.

Everyone in the room was in complete shock. Ginny stood limp and Harry's mouth was frozen in mid hysteria. Healer Leathers covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head wide eyed.

"I didn't want to tell you like that." Leathers told them still shaking his head. "I wanted to do that differently, very differently."

"There not his memories?" Harry croaked. Leathers nodded.

"Then whose freaking memories are they?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Leathers answered." But where sure there not his, we took some tests and we could tell that they were placed there. Buried deep within his subconscious only a very traumatic experience, could bring them out. Those memories are the reason he's in a coma. I say we have him under for a little while longer. When he wakes up he can share what he know with us. Bu right now I think it's best to let him see the memories. Someone put them there for a reason, its only right that he gets to see them."

"A traumatic experience? Like getting hit in the face with two bludgers?" Harry asked weakly.

"Especially like that." Leathers confirmed.

"When will he wake up?" Ginny asked.

"We can't be sure" leathers said. "Muggles in a coma can be in a coma for days, hours, months, or even years. I've never seen a wizard in a coma, so I can't give you an exact time. The best thing we can do now is wait."

"Years?" Harry whispered. Leathers nodded and left the room. Harry pulled Ginny into a hug as the both look at their pink-haired godson. A single tear rolled down Ginny's cheek.

"Oh Teddy."


	6. Waiting

**HELLO LITTLE CHILDREN! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY LAST CHAPTER! THE LITTLE POTTERS FINALLY COMEBACK IN THIS ONE!**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN SHIZ-NIT**

James, Albus and Lily were sitting at a table in the tea room on the fifth floor of Mungo's.

"What do you think happened to Teddy?" Lily asked her brothers.

"I'm sure he's fine Lils" James brushed off the question, but there was an air of worry around him.

"Hey Al, you wanna play a game of exploding snap?" James asked.

"Sure Jay, why not?" Al sighed.

"What you don't like me or something?" James joked. Al held up his book.

"I'd rather you play with Lils kinda busy here." Al told him.

"Fine," James sighed. "Hey Lils wanna play a game of exploding snap?"

"Thanks for letting me know I'm your first choice Jay." Lily said sarcastically. "Sure I'll play". Thirty minutes and a couple of shouting matches later. Harry and Ginny entered the tearoom.

"Hey mum, dad, how's Teddy doing?" Lily asked. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look.

"That good, huh?" James remarked.

"Can we see him?" Al pleaded shutting his book.

"Not right now Al," Ginny said. "Your dad's taking this kinda hard, I think we need to go home."

"So we're not going to see Teddy?" Lily asked tears budding in her eyes. Harry pulled her into a big bear hug.

"Its okay baby, Teddy's asleep—we'll see him soon right now – right now he just need to – needs to rest." Harry assured her. Lily looked him in the eyes.

"Are you sure daddy?" Lily asked.

"Absolutely."

When Harry got back to jis house he left Ginny and the kids in the kitchen, then he locked himself in his study. Harry walked over to the desk and unlocked the bottom drawer. Out of it he pulled a small black velvet box.

With his hand on the lid he hesitated. He had promised himself he would never use what was inside ever again it was to much trouble. But desperate times call for desperate messures.

Don't they?

**MWWWWHHHHHAAAAA EXTREME CLIFFHANGER! HE HE ! I GUESS YOU JUS HAVE TO WAIT. HERE'S THE DEAL IF YOU GUYS REVIEW I MIGHT UPDATE SOONER….BUT FIRST IM GOING TO COMPLAIN. AM I THE ONLYYY PERSON WHO GETS BOTHERED BY THE FACT THAT FAN FIC IS IN PACIFIC STANDERED TIME? I M IN EASTERN STANDERED AND ITS REALLY ANNOYING THAT FAN FCI IS FOUR HOURS OFF! OKAY IM DONE COMPLAINGING AND ITS RAINING SO GOOD BYE**

**DON'T FOR GET TO REVIEW!**


	7. Remus,Tell Me The Truth

**HELLO BOYS AND GIRLS OKAY I THANK ALL THE COMMENTED, BUT I HAVE A COMPLAINT, JUST AN INSY-WEENSY LITTLE ONE. I DO LOVE THE FACT THAT YOU COMMENT IT MAKES ME ALL WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD MAKE ME EVEN MORE WARM AND FUZZY INSDIDE? IT WOULD BE IF YOU COMMENTED MORE! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS, BUT I **_**NEED**_** FEEDBACK! (AND INCASE YOU COULDN'T TELL THE NEED WAS IMPORTANT I HAD IT BOLDED ITALIZED AND UNDERLINED. OH TRIPLE THREAT) AND WITH THAT LETS READ! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAMER: DO I LOOK LIKE I OWN ANYTHING? SCRACH THAT LAST, I'M KINDA AFRIAD OF WHAT THE ANSWER MIGHT BE (UH—NO!)**

Harry sat – or rather - stood in his office. Despite his inner conflict and moral judgment he ignored the nagging voice in the back of his head, which surprisingly sounded like his Aunt Petunia, and open the little black box. In the center of the white lining was a circular stone, with faint scratches making a sort of coat of arms and a jagged line running straight down its center.

The Resurrection Stone

Harry knew that he had told everyone, even Dumbledore's spirit that he had left it in the forbidden forest, but he had taken it in case he needed to talk to someone, someone like his dead parents. He only felt the need to talk to them twice. The first time was on his wedding day, he was very nervous and thought that be talking to his parents might calm him down, but he stopped himself and asked the married male members of the Weasley family what they had thought right before their own weddings. The second time was when Ginny had told Harry she was pregnant with James, he thought he was going to be a terrible father, and he stopped himself from talking with his own father and instead had a nice chat with Mr. Weasley. Harry had come to realize that even though he wanted to hear the answered form his own parents, almost all his questions could be answered by the living. Almost. The question of Teddy, could only be answered by two, maybe three people, all of them Harry knew to be very, very dead.

Harry paced for a bit then he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and turned the stone thrice in his hands. When he stopped pacing he opened his eyes. In front of him stood the spirit of Remus Lupin.

"Hello Remus." Harry said with a bit of ice in his voice.

"Harry." Remus nodded. He looked as if there was somewhere else he wanted to be, harry didn't even know if that was possible, a ghost wanting to be somewhere else."Why have you called me here?"

"Remus I need you to tell me the truth" Harry started. Remus nodded and waved his hand for Harry to continue. "Did you put any – er…_memories_ in Teddy's head before you died?"

"How did you know about that?" Remus hissed, his eyes narrowed with anger.

"Teddy got hurt, the doctor-slash-healer said some sort of memories where playing in his head and they weren't his , Remus I have to know, are they yours?" Harry asked, trying desperately to stay calm. Remus nodded and Harry anger melted and molded into complete and utter disbelief.

"Wha..? What is that—is that even legal? H-ho-how is that possible?" Harry stammered.

"It's a very complicated bit of magic ," Remus answered "Wait.. He's a healer and a doctor?"

"Remus, that's not important, what's in the memories?" Harry begged."I NEED TO KNOW!"

"Harry I'm sorry, I can't share that, when Teddy's better, he can tell you it will be better that way. I promise. I really sorry harry I just can't tell you, even if I did you wouldn't believe me." Remus explained sadly. "Good luck Harry, if the memories he's seeing are what I think they are, all of you are going to need it." With that Remus vanished.

"REMUS!" Harry cried out softly.

But he was already gone.


	8. What Teddy Sees

**HELLO EVERBODY! ALRIGHT THIS IS IT! THE CHAPTER WHERE WE FINALLY GET TO SEE WHAT'S GOING ON IN TEDDY'S HEAD! JUST A WARNING THIS MIGHT GO ON FOR A COUPLE CHAPTERS AND IT'S PROBABLY GONNA CHANGE POINTS OF VIEW, I'M NOT POSITIVLY SURE YET. SO IT BEEN AWHILE SEINCE HARRY TALKED TO REMUS AND GOT A VERY CRYPTIC MESSAGE. I APOLIGIZE FOR MY SPELLING ERRORS IN THIS PART, MY COMPUTER DOESN'T REGCONIZE THIS AS PART OF THE DOCUMENT I ALAO APOLIGIZE FOR THE RATHER LARGE GAP IN MY LAST UPDATE MY COMPUTER WAS BROKEN AND IT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITR THAT CAUSE MY COMPUTER WOULD BREAK EVERY TWO SECONDS.**

**SO KEEP CALM AND READ ON!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT A FIVE DOLLAR BILL (CIRCA 1950) AND THAT'S NOT THAT MUCH.**

Teddy's point of view

I'm not sure what happened exactly. I was at the quidditch game, that's for sure, and I caught the snitch, I was cheering and then a searing pain in my face. Things got fuzzy, like bad reception on a telly ,then pitch-black, like when you're in an enclosed windless space and someone (James) turns the lights off.

This is the first thing I remember since then and it was too bright for my taste, I'm not trying to say I'm a dark person. But this was pure, surgical, white, the kind of white that hurts your eyes to look at. If the cheeriest, brightest people, yes Luna Lovegood, would try to advert their eyes. So imagine the shock, I burst of colour, in the form of… Hair?

There was a girl, and she had bright purple hair. If purple had a neon version, her hair was it. But that's not all. She reminded me of someone. Someone I went to school with maybe. She seemed like she could be a first year. Why was she so familiar? She gave me this smirky- grin, you know the kind you get from a smart ass or the jerk who calls you out, if that makes any sense. I knew that grin. A girl, in my year, Gryffindor, I'm sure, gave it to me all the time. When she was right or when she won a bet, which, mind you was often. But what was her name. This little girl in front of me smirked again and turned and started to walk away, that's when I notice a blackish-gray dot a ways away. We were in a tunnel. She turned and beckoned, not smiling now, she was pissed off.

What the hell, I was already trapped, might as well do something fun while I was here. Besides I had to find out who she is.

**I KNOW THIS IS SHORT AND POSSIBLY A TAD CONFUSING, BUT IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE IN THE END**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	9. The First Memory

**OKAY I KNOW I'M LATE BUT RIGHT NOW IT IS 12:45 IN THE MORNING OR 0:45 HOWEVER YOU LOOK AT IT. I HAD SCHOOL SHIT AND NEXT WEEK IS THANKSGIVING WHICH MEANS PARADE IN THE D! AND FINALS FOR FIRST TRI ARE COMING UP WHICH REMINDS ME THAT'S PROBABLY SOMETHING I SHOULD DO! AND I WAS IN THIS IMPROV CLASS WITH MY THEATRE GROUP AND OUR IMPROV 80'S MURDER MYSTRY PROM WAS THE 18****TH**** AND 19****TH**** OF THE ELEVENTH MONTH. AAAANNNNDDDD… OUR CAST PARTY WAS LAST NIGHT (?) ANNNNDDD… IN OUR PLAY THING I FOUND OUT THAT WAS BREED IN A TEST TUBE AND WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A HAMSTER BABY. **

**SO YEA IT'S BEEN A LONG WEEK **

**DISCLAIMER: NOT EVEN GONNA SAY**

Teddy POV

The girl lead me down a corridor, actually she lead me down several. I didn't know where I was to begin with, the blinding white distracted my thought process a bit. All these twists and turn where going to make it harder to find my way back. I groaned inwardly. The little purple haired girl turned and stared me down, and held a single finger to her lips. The message was clear.

_Keep your godforsaken mouth shut, you nimrod!_

Okay so that was probably one of the harsher translations but someone had to say it. I was too busy translating her body language and thinking about where I'd seen her before, that I didn't notice that she'd stopped. That was, until I ran into her.

"Sorry" I mouthed, but she just motioned for me to shut up again. That's when I noticed what she was standing against. It was a door. Where the hell had that come from? She motioned for me to be quite again and open the door.

What I saw will forever haunt me.

Remus Lupin stood in the room next to his mother in law. Tonks was lying on the bed, her swollen stomach moving with every harsh breath. A scream escaped her lips.

" 'Dromeda let me help." Remus pleaded.

"No, Remus, you just need to go sit in the kitchen now. You've provided enough help. If 'Dora calls for you I will let you in alright?' Andromeda offered. Remus started for the door.

"No Remus, stay." Tonks cried form the bed. Remus glanced at Andromeda, but she merely ushered him forward.

"Here's the hard part darling, when I say push alright?' Andromeda said to her daughter in the soothing voice only a mother could.

"Like the previous 12 hours of labor haven't been hard enough." Tonks mutter through gritted teeth.

"Alright push."

Two hours later, there sat not one but _two_ babies. One swathed in pink and the other in blue. Andromeda and Remus sat in the kitchen, each holding child, while Tonks slept.

"We can't for that to her Remus." Andromeda agrugered while holding her granddaughter.

"Well we can't keep both children." Remus countered.

"Why not?"

"Because, well my – condition is one reason, the other, is, it's just too dangerous."

"How is it dangerous?" Andromeda asked in a whisper.

"We can't be constantly moving around with two werewolf children." Remus explained.

"You don't even know if they're werewolf yet Remus. We know for sure they're metamorphmagus', but we don't know anything about them having lycanthropy." The old woman said rather defensively.

"If they can inherit that from Tonks, who knows what they can inherit form me!" He exclaimed, causing his son in his arms, to start crying, which then had his sister crying. When she heard the whimpers of both infants, Tonks woke immediately.

"'Dora." Both Remus and Andromeda breathed.

"Where's my baby?" Tonks asked stupidly. Remus and Andromeda nervously glanced at each other.

"Babies." Remus corrected.

"Babies?"

"Yes, twins, a boy and a girl." Remus said as he and his mother in law stepped in the room. They each placed a child in one of her arms.

"What are you going to name them?' Andromeda asked kindly.

"I think the boy should be Teddy Remus Lupin, after his grandfather and his father." Tonks said with tears at the memory of her late father.

"Then the little girl will be Allison Nymphadora, after her grandmother and mother, but we can call her Ally." Lupin said. Tonks looked at him, where she was over joyed Remus seemed very distraught. A sudden realization hit her.

"We can't keep them both can we?" Tonks asked her husband, he shook his head.

'I'm sorry love. They seemed to inherit your metamorphmagism but we have no idea if they've inherited being a werewolf from me. I'm sorry." Remus told his wife, voice cracking at the end.

"It's not your fault." She told Remus. 'Not your fault. My body's the one who decided to have two babies." She joked, but emotions were still running high. Tonks looked at the two babies in her arms. If she had to give one up, which one would it be? They were both too much a part of her. Finally she handed one of the bundles to her mother.

"Keep that one safe, mum. Don't let them forget who they are. Whoever takes them in, they have to tell them the story every night, and that baby has to keep the same name, hopefully this will all be over soon and I can have them back." Tonks whispered to her mother, she would have spoken normal, but the pain in her chest from the breaking of her heart was too much, and she fainted.

Andromeda looked at the other child and her daughter, and then she turned to her son in law.

"Keep them safe." She said

"I will.' He promised, then she and the child were gone.

The seen dissolved and the girl and I were in the same hallway as before. I was completely stunned. I couldn't help but yell

"What the bloody hell was that?"


	10. Remus and Tonks

**OKAY I HOPE I REALLY SHOCKED Y'ALL! AND THE SHOCKEDNESS WILL CONTINUE! THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T POST FOR SO LONG, I WAS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO DO THAT!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**DISCLAIMER: REALLY?**

**REVIEW**

**__**Teddy's POV

Little girl purple gave me a rather deadly look, then put her index finger to her lips again for probably the third time.

"What was that?" I mouthed. All she did was tap her head, with the same finger she's been using to tell me to shut the hell up all day. It wasn't until then that I realized her hand was on another door knob. I looked around the corridor r we were in. it was the same bright white as before, but it was full of black doors, which took away the blunt of the impact. I motioned for her to open the next door, she did just that. I pulled back it was a scene harry had described to me before. James Potter and Sirius Black messing with non-other than Severus Snape. That one I'd seen before. Another door another scene. This one was new to me.

Two people sat at a table, outside a near-empty café, a man and a woman holding hands, they were talking, in hushed voices, as if no to be heard by non-existent passerbies.

"Remus, why are we here?" The woman asked her companion, her pink hair waving gently in the breeze. He slid out of his seat and onto one knee gracefully. He pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket.

"Nymphadora Tonks. Will you marry me?" he asked, hesitantly.

She practically squealed, with the addition of gaining a pig snout. "YES!"

"Was that my parents?" I asked. The purple girl finally spoke.

"Shhhh!" she even sounded like a girl in my year. I shrugged it off as coincidence and opened the next door

Nymphadora Tonks stood wearing a simple white gown, looking out the window in Ginny Weaslry's room. It was a beautiful June day. The sky was bright and the sun- streaming down, the grass outside the burrow was bright green adding to the gleeful mood.

"Remus wants to know if you're ready. I seem to think he believe you're going to leave." Ginny informed her, as she walked over and fixed one of her pink curls, Tonks smiled graciously.

"I'm ready." She whispered. Her father led her down the make-shift aisle, in the Weasleys backyard. Remus was there, ready to meet her. And with a kiss, they started a new life.

"That was my parents wedding, wasn't it?" I asked, tears welding in his eyes. The little girl nodded. She pointed at one more door, and put up a singular index finger. Teddy understood. One more time, one more memory.

**ALRIGHT AGAIN TOOK A WHILE TO DO. I HAVE FINALS, AND BOWLING PRACTICE AND ALL THAT OTHER FANCY STUFF SOOOO… BUT I GOT THIS FOR Y'ALL! HOPE YA LIKE IT! THERE IS ONE MORE MEMORY AND THEN SOME OTHER STUFFF AND THEN MORE SUPRISES SO WATCH OUT!**


	11. I Know Now Who She Is

**SO HERE IS SOMEINTERSEING THINGS WHICH YOU WILL FIND INTERSTING! REVIE TOO PLEASE OR I BE DEAD, UM—WHAT AM I FORGETING? OH YEAH! REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: REALLY? REALLY?**

"Open it then." I sighed. I wanted out, I didn't want so see any more sad stories about my parents or death, or abandoned children, I was done. Purple, as I had taken to calling her, opened the last door. I couldn't believe what I saw.

Teddy sat at the Gryffindor table, in the great hall at Hogwarts, and he couldn't stop grinning. He was just thinking of all the people who would be so proud he was a Gryffindor. His god-brother James, who practically worshipped thee lion house, along with little Albus, who didn't really know much about Gryffindor, and baby lily was always happy. The entire Weasley house would be ecstatic, he was practically one of their own, the whole family was Gryffindor, imagine that? His grandmother would also be very happy. So would his Godfather, Harry and his wife, Ginny. Both were in Gryffindor, and they were always happy for any new Gryffindor. He was so preoccupied that he had zoned out and instead of sorting the M's they were already at the W's.

_White, Ally_

A purple haired girl climbed the steps and donned the infamous sorting hat. It sat on her head for exactly forty-five seconds, at least, that's how long Teddy counted. Until it barked out to the crowd

_Gryffindor!_

She sat down next too Teddy. Her violet hair, clashing with his canary yellow hair.

"Hi, I'm Ally, Ally White." She said, extended her hand. Teddy shook it.

"I'm Teddy" he mumbled "Teddy Lupin.

That memory was one of my own. One I couldn't ever forget. Not then, not now, not ever. My first real friend at Hogwarts. Now I turned to purple. Her tawny eyes glimmered mischievously.

"You're her." I stated numbly. "You're Ally. Ally White. Ally _Lupin."_

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**NO BUT SERIOUSLY (OR SIRIUSLY, HOWEVER YOU SPELL IT) REVIEW!**


	12. Teddy's Up

**Wow! I haven't written for this for a long time! Sorry bout that! So be happy rejoice it's a new year and a new chapter!**

Harry and his wife sat in the hospital room. It was now the middle of September and Teddy was still out cold, and now with nothing to distract him, Harry was getting very edgy. Both of the elder Potters were on the verge to sleep, when the healer in charge of their godson's recovery came into the room.

"Ah, Harry, Ginny, you're here." He stated blankly. "Where are James, Lily, and Al?"

"Hogwarts." Ginny said groggily. They were there so often, with their children causing so much trouble that the hospital staff now new them by name.

"Did you find anything new?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Well," Leathers started. "There have been some developments –" But before he could say anything else, they became captivated by Teddy Lupin. His hair began to change colors rapidly. First it was pure white, then yellow. Next sandy brown, then bubblegum pink. Now gold, and finally purple. The boy laying on the bed, took a deep shaky breath and opened his eyes.

"Teddy!" Ginny screamed, practically pouncing on him. Hugging the hell out of him, Teddy started to speak.

"Ow. Gin—Ginny stop! Gin—" He said his voice muffled until finally he yelled "MUM!" Ginny let him go.

"Teddy Remus Lupin. Don't you ever do anything like that ever again. You ha us scared sense—" Ginny scolded, only to be interrupted by her husband.

"Oh come off Gin. You're not actually going to tell him he can't play quidditch, are you? You played for the Harpies, and I never told you you couldn't now did I?" Harry teased her. She back-handed him the in the chest. While harry rubbed the spot jokingly, she addressed him

"You never had any control over me anyway Potter."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Harry asked her, wide-eyed. Ginny chuckled.

"I love you." She said kissing him.

"Good." Harry told her, kissing her back, and puffing his chest out proudly.

"Ew. Guys. Get a room. Please." Teddy said throwing his arms up to shield his eyes. Harry laughed.

"Come off Teddy. Don't tell me you never-." Harry started to tease.

"LALALALALALA. I can't hear you!" Teddy said in a sing-song voice, covering his ears.

"Baby." Ginny whispered. Finally Doctor-Healer Leathers voiced his opinion.

"Why don't you get your children from school Mr. Potter?" Leathers suggested "I'm sure they would love to see their brother."

"Yeah. I'll go do that." Harry announced, then apperated away.

"So you don't want to over exert Teddy?" Ginny asked the Healer.

"That's right." He said smugly, As though his plan was the most brilliant idea ever.

"You have met my children right, my loud, rambunctious, ADHD children."

The healer groaned. That's right he had just invited the Potter children back to the hospital. The rest of the staff was going to hate him. Oh well Teddy Lupin was their family.

Harry was just outside the Hogwarts gates. The walked quickly to the castle and went to get James first. He walked right into the middle of a Defense Against the dark Arts class. Aha! The fourth years! This was James' class, Harry could see the Potter hair, in one of the seats in the middle of the room.

"The man himself, as I live and breathe Harry Potter!" The teacher bellowed spying Harry in the back of his classroom.

"Oh Hi." Harry said quickly. "Professor…"

"Gillows." The teacher supplied.

"Right." Harry said. "Can I have my son, James, please?"

"Of course." The balding wizard said motioning to the boy. "Tell us Mr. Potter, what is it like fighting the Dark Arts."

"Now's not the best time." Harry said slightly annoyed as James grabbed his stuff. "Can't you ask anyone else?"

"Like whom?" the teacher snorted. James at his side. He stared the teacher directly in the eye.

"Try Neville Longbottom." Harry suggested, and then left with his oldest son in tow.

Next Harry went to get Albus. James said he was in potions, so they both descended the long staircases into the dungeon.

"Harry m'boy!" Slughorn yelled happily, as harry and James walked through the door. "And James! To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I need Al, professor." Harry and James told him at the same time. Al started to pack his things up.

"Alright then. Could you tell us Harry, what is it like being a brilliant potion-master?" the older wizard asked. Harry had to bite his lip to keep from screaming in frustration. WHY COULDN'T ANYONE LEAVE HIM ALONE? Oh that's right. Because he's Harry-Freakin'-Potter, they don't understand 'because he's a legend man.

"Ask someone else, I'm in a bit of a time crunch right now, sir." Harry explained, Al now beside him.

"Who should I ask?" Slughorn, said interested.

"Hermione." Harry shrugged as he and his sons walked out and apperated to Lilies primary school. Now Harry had to go through proper channels to withdraw his children. He went and signed Lily out, luckily they got no odd looks as James, and Al had changed out of their robes before leaving Hogwarts.

"Dad? Al? James? What are you doing here?" Lily asked, right in the middle of her teachers lecture. All eyes turned to the three Potters. The teacher stood up.

"May I help you?" She asked coldly.

"Yeah Actually. I'm Harry, Harry Potter and I need Lily. As in now." Harry explained.

"Have you signed her out?" the teacher asked.

"Yes." Harry said exasperated as Lily gathered her things.

"Tell us, Mr. Potter, what is it like working in the Law Enforcement?" Harry threw a look at his daughter who shrugged and mouthed, _had to say something_.

"Can you ask someone else?" Harry almost pleaded.

"Like Whom?" She challenged, as James and AL, greeted their sister.

"Hell if I knew." He responded as he walked out the door children in tow.

"Why did you pull us out dad?" Lily asked once they were outside the school. Harry turned to face them all.

"Kids." He said, the three of them look wide-eyed and scarred. Had their brother died? Harry's face split into a grin. "Teddy's up."

**Again sorry I haven't updated so Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy New year. Hopefully this will make up for it, the actually text of this chapter is 1,018 words.**

**Review!**

**See that pretty button?**

**You know you can't resist ;)**

**RRRREEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW!**


End file.
